L's Addiction
by IAmRye
Summary: Has L lost it?


A soft groan erupted from the cracked lips of L Lawliet. His breathing was quite shallow. His head filled with buzzing thoughts, that seemed to blur in his mind. He was unable to understand nor comprehend that different thoughts that zoomed throughout, ricocheting in his skull as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. Agitation tugged at his chest, his messy locks draping his face to the point where he couldn't see the room he lay in.

Delicately lifting a shaky hand, he swiped away his hair from his face, and glanced around. The only light in the room was dim, and it rippled from the computer monitor that rested on the floor; he had forgotten to turn it off the previous night, since he hadn't wanted to be bothered at all. But, he was being bothered now. He was getting an incoming call, a communication system he set up to speak with the police force whenever he wanted to, or whenever they truly needed to talk with him. Jiggling the mouse a bit, he clicked on the screen and pressed the button on his voice manipulator.

"This is L" He said simply, his tone dull and probably even worse sounding to those on the other end.

"Yes, this is Watari.. I'm calling to ask if you could please open the main building you're in to the police force, so that we may enter." Watari asked pleasantly, and L was sure the old man was smiling broadly at the moment as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Of course, of course.. I'll do that now. Thank-you Watari. Keep a close eye on them too please. You know my equipment is no joke" L said sternly, and clicked off the call. Locking his fingers with one another, and stretching; letting each bone pop almost, and crack since he'd slept on the floor. His muscles seemed to screech quickly in pain as he did this, and soon he stopped from the agony of it all. Lifting himself onto his feet, he rolled his neck upon his shoulders, and hunched across the room to a key pad built into the wall system. Slapping a finger lazily onto the large red button, he heard a noisy 'beep-beep' ring in his ears, before demolishing into silence. Last night, seemed to drown in his memories. Unable to resurface so that he could look upon what he had done. He had a funky taste in his mouth, and smelt things slightly different now.

L understood what he took. Though he wasn't all too sure whether he'd want to do it again, with this rioting headache raging in his mind. Jacking his jeans up a bit so that they weren't past his heels, he began to walk from the room. Heading down the stairs, and to the main room where people entered. Just about the whole police force was there; just a meager portion since most had given up, but it was the amount of people that was still working under him. Waving casually, L slumped down into a chair. Hugging his knee's close to his chest. That's when L realized they had a new person in the group. The men greeted, and gave an attempt at being hearty in their greetings and took their usual spots to work on the information given. But there, sitting beside him with a cocky grin spread on his face, was Light Yagami. The high school male that L believed to be the whole source of their troubles in Japan. Kira. Light Yagami was Kira in L's eyes. ~I wonder if it were a bad choice to allow Light to join me..~ L thought to himself briefly, before flicking the thoughts away without another doubt.

"Hello Light Yagami" L greeted quietly, jiggling the mouse and watching as his monitor came to life. All his files were already open and ready, and he began to click crazily around the screen. Light merely puckered his lips, resting his hand on his cheek. Staring at L intently, before finally he spoke;

"You look more tired than usual Ryuzaki. You seem to slur also.. Is there a problem today?" Light inquired, lifting a brow as he continued to stare at the dark-haired detective. It made him feel uneasy, since he surely knew what had happened now. A rush of nausea was penetrating through L's consciousness and he wanted to go curl up in his room again.

"No. Nothing at all. I just passed out last night by mistake, and had taken a bit of a hit by it" L said simply, clearing his throat afterwords. Watari stood behind him, seeming to have swooped in silently when he'd begun to spoke to Light.

"Sir, I have your sweets.." Watari said nicely, and placed a small plate in front of L, that held a beautiful and quite colorful piece of cake. A light smile lifted up the corners of L's mouth, and he dug his metal fork into the cake. Stuffing a small piece into his mouth, before returning his gaze back to the screen.

Another thing was roaming inside L though.

He'd taken certain drugs that would never leave him again. And though it wasn't his first time, he'd almost died the previous night from overdose.

What is L going to do, now that he had another habit that was going to kill him? 


End file.
